The Amethyst Angel
by MidoriStories
Summary: Her amethyst eyes were piercing...such a beautiful yet unusual color.. This is going to be an EdxOC story, but trying to keep Ed very within character. This is based on the manga/FMA: Brotherhood. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction since like 6th grade so any comments and reviews would be beneficial and greatly appreciated! Just a fair warning the first couple chapters will be non eventful, they're just setting up the scene and stuff! ^_^ Also, this is going to more than 90% turn into an EdxOC story so be prepared for that! I think that is all...so please enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: All characters and story ideas and everything other than my made up characters/made up plots belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Fullmetal Alchemist!

Chapter 1: The Amethyst Angel

"Don't thank me! I'm just your friendly neighborhood alchemist!" the teenage girl laughed as she brushed off the praises of the little old lady. The wooden cart she had that held her lettuce had come apart and the teen had gladly fixed it up quickly with a little alchemy.

"Well, I'm still grateful! If you ever need some lettuce young lassie I'll be more than happy to oblige!" the wrinkled woman laughed. She smiled and waved good bye to the one who helped her.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer one day!" the girl exclaimed as she began to continue on walking through the crowded city streets of Central.

_Lettuce__? __Well__, __at __times __like __these __I__'__m __not __going __to __just __dismiss __any __opportunity __of __free __food __I __can __get__!_

At the age of 15 Midori had already seen her fair share of hardships. She had been an orphan for before she could even remember. The foster facility had no idea who her parents were or if they were even alive. Quite frankly, they were surprised the baby girl had managed to survive herself. It was a military officer who dropped the baby off to the facility on his way back from the Ishvalan civil war. Apparently, he had found the baby in an abandoned home the same day the soldiers got the call to return- the massacre was over. The man was thankful he found her the day he did and no earlier, if the war was not officially over there is no telling if he would have taken the same pity on the poor infant. Luck was on her side though and so the baby was taken into the small foster care that resided in one of the rural eastern towns near the Ishvalan border, the quiet town of Resembool. Due to the aftermath of the war many of the townsfolk were facing hardships and could not afford to have another child to take care of. So the baby stayed until she was no longer a baby anymore and began her descent into adolescence. At 12 she noticed some of her classmates began going on to vocational schools and decided it was about time she thought about her path as well. That same year she happened to run into an alchemist who was passing through town. Once again, someone took pity on her and the man took her in as his apprentice. The apprenticeship was supposed to last three years, however misfortune occurred and it got cut short a year when a couple men violently broke in one day and murdered her teacher. After that, Midori decided her best bet was to flee to a city-some place filled with people, places, and most importantly opportunities. So what better city than Central...?

_Dong__...__dong__...__dong__..._

The loud ringing of the Central tower clock snapped Midori back from her reminiscing. "Oh, shit! It's almost night time...I better go now if I want to be prepared for tonight," and with that she hastily disappeared in order to get ready.

_Meanwhile__..._

Colonel Roy Mustang sat out of uniform with his old pal Jean Havoc at a table in one of the city's shadiest pubs. "Just two beers," he told the waitress when she came by.

"So, tell me what exactly are we doing here again?" Havoc asked as he lit up his hundredth cigarette of the day.

Mustang watched as his friend lit up, knowing he never gave it a break even now during the late night. "I told you before, we're on a stakeout. For the past few months there's been rumors spreading around about some bounty hunter that's been making a commotion here in Central."

"Yea, so? Bounty hunting isn't something new here. Central's got a higher crime rate than most places...shit-I'd say the police are happy sometimes when someone gets the guys for them!" he let out a chuckle knowing how good it can feel having someone else do your work for you sometimes. "Besides, what does a bounty hunter have to do with the military?"

Mustang placed his elbows on the table and clasped his fingers together. "Nothing. At least when its a normal bounty hunter, but from the case descriptions I've read it seems we might have an alchemist in our midst."

Havoc arched his eyebrow in response, waiting for him to continue.

The Colonel let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, eyes now scanning the other people in the bar. "You see Havoc, if this person is truly an alchemist then that must mean they're a pretty darn good one being able to take down some of the people they have. And this is a long shot, but bounty hunting is like a sense of justice right? So I figure that a great alchemist who likes to fight crime might be the perfect candidate to be a state alchemist!"

The lieutenant sweatdropped. "Are you serious? You have us out here in one of the shadiest places in Central just so you can try and recruit someone who most likely is just as shady?!"

"Well, not entirely. You see the task force thats lent to help the police department has been complaining about how having other people catch their criminals lately is making them look bad. So General Brahman said the guy who helps stop this bounty hunter can possibly be expecting a promotion! Not only that, but it always looks good to recruit more state alchemists, too!" he boasted as he smugly grinned to himself. It was obvious Mustang was proud of himself for thinking of this plan.

"Haha! I can alwayd expect you to be finding ways to boost your resume, Colonel!" Havoc laughed as he hit his beer mug against Mustang's. "So, who is the lucky bastard that the guy is targeting tonight, huh?" he asked as he looked around the pub.

Mustang, who had been looking around previously, set his gaze upon a certain man sitting at the bar top. "That guy over there," he said as Havoc set his sight on the same man. He wore a tight camouflage green shirt that emphasized just how abnormally large and bulky he was. His left arm bore a sinister looking dragon tattoo, one that was known for being affiliated with a local gang. "Jack Shier. He's one of the heads of the Serpent Sinners, a gang that has been involved with many thefts and acts of violence in Central. It's thought that he has played a hand in several murders that happened in robberies by his gang, but the police have never been able to blame him directly. With all the trouble he's caused with cops and rival gang members there is a pretty price for his capture. And according to a little birdie I know, hes the next target of this so called bounty hunter."

The blond haired companion nodded his head in understanding as he continued to watch the man who was now drunkenly chatting it up with a girl. "I see, so we just sit here, wait for the hunter to make his move, and then tail him. Any idea what the guy looks like though?" he asked.

Mustang kept his direct gaze on the man, attempting to see clearly who he was chatting with as he answered, "Well, matter of fact is that I've come to hear its a girl. Not much is known about her, but they're starting to call her the Amethyst Angel. Supposedly because she has these piercing amethyst color eyes that you don't see often-a real beauty so I hear."

_Amethyst__? __That__'__s __like __violet __or __purple __or __something__...__well __that__'__s __unique__._

Hearing that the person they were after was actually a hot girl instead of a burly man really got Havoc's attention and that was when it hit him. "The girl he's flirting with right now-you think that's her?!" he exclaimed as he strained his neck to get a better view of the girl. She looked young, almost too young to be in a pub if it weren't for her dark make up. She had a really light complexion and was shorter than most grown women, but fairly average compared to younger ones. Her straight silky hair fell down to her waist and was as dark as the short, tight black dress that she was wearing. A simple pair of black boots and fingerless gloves were the only other attire she adorned. However, what stuck out the most were her eyes. Even from their distance both Havoc and Mustang noticed their piercing color.

"Yea, I think we have a match...come on let's go before we lose them!" Mustang said with a smirk as he watched the girl pull the man out of the room by his hand.

'_Hm__. __No __wonder __its __so __easy __for __her__...' _he thought and with that the two got up and followed the direction they had gone as unsuspiciously as possible.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Four Step Plan

_I __guess __this __one __is __going __to __be __way __easier __than __I __thought__.._

Midori smiled and laughed at all of "Shark" Shier's obviously not funny jokes. As luck would have it, by the time she had arrived at the pub he had already managed to get himself drunk. Step One of her usual plan was done for her. The next step of course was getting close enough to him so that he would drop his guard. This step was by far the easiest in her opinion since most drunk guys weren't too quick to brush off an attractive girl. The only hard part was restraining herself from attacking whenever the guy actually placed a hand on her or talked dirty. Unfortunately, both happened pretty often considering her plan required her to seem like an _easy _girl. Reality was that Midori was as pure as it gets, and still just a young teenager in comparison to her typical targets' older age range. On the bright side, when they did start to get a little too friendly it was usually time for phase three. Alone time.

"Heyy...I have an idea, how about we go somewhere a little more private,hmmm..?" she put on a sly smile and batted her lashes at him.

The man could not believe his luck. This girl was throwing herself at him and he didn't even have to get her drunk or pay her! Or at least she hadn't mentioned paying yet. Either way, he wasn't going to just turn her down. Besides, if she did ask for money later he knew how to 'take care of it.' "Sounds good to me baby, lead the way."

The raven haired girl cringed on the inside when he called her baby.

_I__'__ll __just __make __this __quick __because __I__'__m __not __sure __how __much __longer __I __can __take __with __this __idiot__. _

And with that last thought she grasped his hand and began leading him out of the room. Phase three requires them to go somewhere alone so there's no chance of anyone interfering.

_I __remember __a __vacant __alley __just __behind __the __building__..__I__'__m __sure __it __will __do __just __fine__._

Once they went out into the alley Midori immediately let go of his hand. "Something wrong,baby? I promise I don't bite...hard," Shier smirked as he took a step closer to her. It was the only step he took. Before he even had the chance to raise any suspicion the young girl had already clapped her gloved hands together and placed them on his chest. There was a vivid flash of purple light and the man felt a jolt rush through his body as it spasmed for a few seconds before he fell paralyzed to the ground.

"You're a freaking creep," Midori stated to the unconscious body in disgust. She then reached down to pull out a tiny container filled with chalk that was strapped inside her boot. She knew a big guy like him would be up again in no time so she quickly drew a transmutation circle on the ground next to Shier's resting body and placed her hand on it. A cage formed over the man. "That should keep you until I have enough time to make a phone call and the authorities arrive," she said and heard a faint groan in response. And clapping.

_Why __yes __I __do __believe __an __applause __is __in __order __for __such __a __job __well __do__-__wait__...__clapping__?!_

The young alchemist whirled her head around to see the source of the sound, her gloved hands already coming together in order to transmute if needed. A few feet away stood two men, one with blond hair and the other with black. The latter seemed vaguely familiar, but Midori couldn't place a finger on it and now was no time to stop and think about it. The one who was applauding, the dark haired one, stopped his clapping and began to reach into his pocket.

Midori instinctively began reaching to touch the wall, but his sudden call stopped her mid-transmutation.

"Wait!" he yelled as he pulled his hand back out and held out a silver pocket watch for her to see. "I'm a state alchemist. My name is Colonel Mustang and this is Lt. Havoc. Don't worry, you're not in any trouble." he said to her for immediate reassurance.

"We just have a few questions for you is all," Havoc added in as he put his cigarette out with the bottom of his shoe.

Midori let her hands drop to her sides and eyed them curiously. "What kind of questions? If I'm not in trouble then what do you guys want from me? Now isn't really the best time or place to talk either," she replied sticking her thumb toward the entrapped man. He was beginning to stir.

"Don't worry about it, we've already alerted the police. They'll be here soon to take care of him," the Colonel answered. "But you're right, this isn't the best place for us to talk. Here-" he threw a white card at her which she barely caught out of surprise. "-that's my business card. It has the number you can reach me at and an address. I only go by appointments though so make sure you call early tomorrow to get one in the same day." Mustang said as he turned with Havoc and began to walk away.

"Wait! I'm still confused what is going on?" she called but her voice was drowned out by the sound of sirens. The police had arrived and Shier was fully awake yelling and cursing everything under the sun at her.

_I __guess __the __only __way __I__'__m __going __to __find __out __anything __is __if __I __go __see __him __tomorrow__...__oh __well__, __its __not __like __I __had __anything __else __planned__._

Midori tucked the piece of paper away for tomorrow.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello world! This is chapter three! Ed and Al are finally introduced! Hehe, sorry for taking three chapters to set everything up but it will all just start rolling in chapter four now that this is all out of the way! So thanks again for reading and enjoy! :) Oh, and reviews would be great and helpful! 3

**Disclaimer**: However much I wish I did own Fullmetal Alchemist and was it's creator, I am not. That is Hiromu Arakawa. I do however own all of the made up characters/plots/ideas that are NOT hers in this fan fiction.

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Reunion

"I guess I just walk in," Midori spoke to herself as she arrived at the front steps of Central Headquarters. She had called Colonel Mustang early in the morning, just like he suggested, and he told her to drop by around 3. It was currently 3:30. Honestly, Midori could have been on time, but her girly side got the best of her. She spent almost an hour deciding what to wear because she had no idea how one dresses to a meeting with a military official. However, after wasting so much time she just ended up wearing what she normally wore. An oversized plain white v-neck tucked into high waisted, dark greyish black cuffed denim shorts. On her hands she wore her black fingerless gloves with transmutation circles printed on the palms. A brown belt, a pair of short black booties, and a small box shaped container strapped to one of her upper thighs completed her outfit. As for the dark make up from the previous night, it was replaced with a fresh face. "I better not waste anymore time!" she exclaimed and quickly sprinted up the stairs into the building. Once inside, she resisted the urge to go exploring and followed the directions to his office Colonel Mustang had given her over the phone. In a few short moments she was there. Midori took in a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," the familiar voice of Mustang called. She opened the door and immediately started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't know I was going to be late I just looked at the clock an-"

He raised his hand for her to stop. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Just come have a seat," he waved towards one of the cushioned arm chairs set before his desk.

As she sat down she made sure to smile at the blonde woman standing behind the Colonel, it felt impolite to just ignore her. She smiled back.

_Is __this __really __the __same __girl __from __last __night__? __She __looks __so __much __younger__! __Like __a __teenager__...__but __her __eyes__. __There__'__s __no __mistaking __they__'__re __the __same __from __yesterday__.._

"So...now that I'm here can you tell me why you followed me last night?" she asked.

The Colonel snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He placed his elbows on his disk and clasped his fingers together, a habit of his. "Before I answer your question, I want you to answer a few of mine first."

"Okay...like what?'

"Are you the bounty hunter that goes by the name of the Amethyst Angel?" he questioned. Midori scrunched up her face in confusion

"Um, I'm not going to lie I've been bounty hunting because of my current financial circumstances...but I wasn't aware that I had gotten a nickname. Am I really that popular?" she grinned. It was kind of ego boosting to hear she had made such a commotion with her 'work.'

Colonel Mustang was genuinely surprised at her response. He had thought she was well aware of what she was doing and the name she was creating for herself. "Financial circumstances? What do you mean? Surely, you're not of the age to be living on your own yet," he pressed.

The girl's face fell sullen. "You're right, I'm only fifteen. But I am on my own. I was orphaned as a baby and grew up in a foster care. When I was 12 I got an apprenticeship with this alchemist, but he died almost a year ago. Since then I came to Central because I thought I would have more options in a big city," she explained.

Mustang nodded his head in understanding. He was also a foster child, but lucky for him he had been adopted by a wonderful lady named Chris Mustang when he was little. Apparently, this girl before him wasn't as fortunate. "So how did you get into bounty hunting then? Why not take up a normal teenage job, like waitressing?" he asked.

Midori shook her head in response. "I tried, but I just couldn't manage. I wasn't able to afford a place to stay, food to eat, along with other essentials by working a normal job. Not only that, but there was no time for me to practice alchemy either," she said.

Mustang nodded for her to continue.

"Yea, so things weren't going too great...then one day I'm walking down the street and I hear this lady yelling 'thief! thief!' and I automatically look to see what's going on and there's this scared lady screaming and pointing at this man who's taking off running with her purse. I couldn't just stand there you know? So I took after him and long story short I was able to stop him using alchemy and returned the woman's purse. She was so happy and thankful that she took me out to eat! It was actually on the way to the cafe that I saw this wanted poster for some guy with reward money advertised. That's when it hit me. I could make good money catching bad guys using alchemy! I could actually get paid to practice my alchemy and help out the community! It was like everything just fell into place...and so that's what I've been doing," she finished. Wow, that was a mouthful.

Her answer was much better than what the Colonel wanted to hear. Like Havoc, he was skeptical that the bounty hunter might possibly be just as sketchy as the people she hunted. However, that wasn't the case at all. Here was a poor teenage girl with a passion for alchemy and helping others. She kind of reminded him of himself in a way. Colonel Mustang grinned. She was a prime candidate.

"The thing is Midori, as a state alchemist I'm encouraged to recruit others and I have to say I think you could be a great state alchemist," he finally admitted.

Her violet eyes looked confused. "Me? You want me to be a state alchemist?" she pointed to herself. "But I'm only fifteen.?" she said quizzically.

"Yes I'm aware of that. It's actually what makes me more interested in you."

Midori tried not to blush. He was pretty cute after all.

The Colonel sensed her discomfort and smirked. He was not modest about his way with the ladies. "All I'm saying is that your age shows how much potential you have. I mean think about it, if you're this good now then imagine how great you can be in the future. Besides, you wouldn't be the youngest alchemist recruited. There's this one little guy named E-"

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOLITTLETHAT YOUNEEDAMICROSCOPETOSEEHIM!?"

The sudden yelling jolted everyone's attention towards the halfway open door where a very angry blond boy stood with a suit of armour holding him back

"I'm sorry Midori. This is actually the guy I was about to mention, E-" but the girl cut him off and finished for him.

"-Ed...and Al," she said in surprise. "Long time, no see..?"

End Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello world! I just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews! Your kind words and comments are very encouraging! To be honest when I started this I didn't think anyone would read it at all so it is nice to see some people actually enjoying it! :D I decided to take some advice from one of my reviews and try writing in 1st person instead(as Midori's view) so let me know which style you like best! Also, sorry about the thick paragraphs I'm still getting used to how everything looks once it's uploaded on the site, but I'll try to make it easier to read. ^_^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or any of the characters/ideas/plots/settings or ANYTHING, that is Hiromu Arakawa! However, I DO own everything that is not hers such as my made up characters/plots/ideas.

Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

_Midori__'__s __P__.__O__.__V_

"-Ed...Al," I barely managed to say. "Long time...no see?"

The two brothers stared back at me in even more shock than I had stared at them.

"Midori..? Is that you?" Ed asked in surprise, breaking the awkward silence.

"No way!" Alphonse chimed in.

Well, I guess it is always a surprise to see someone you haven't seen in three years. Even more of a surprise when they randomly show up sitting with your superior officer, who at this point was looking very confused.

"Wait, so you three know each other?" Lt. Hawkeye beat Mustang to the question.

I nodded my head. "Yea, we went to the same school as kids. I was really good friends with this girl named Winry and so were the-"

That's when it hit me. I knew Colonel Mustang looked familiar!

I had seen him before. On one of the nights I was staying over at Winry's house, the night Ed and Al tried transmuting their mom...

I didn't remember much other than crying a lot(I used to be a huge cry baby) and staying up that whole night sitting with Al. I did also remember a man with black hair who came in, Colonel Mustang. That was why he looked so familiar, and I'm assuming the blond woman next to him was the same one from that night, too.

Mustang had an aha moment of his own at the mention of Winry. He thought he remembered briefly seeing another little girl there, one with black hair. "So, I take it you guys are childhood friends then like your automail mechanic?" he asked.

I waved my hand in a so-so manner. "It was more like a mutual friendship through Winry," I answered.

Ed was starting to get impatient. Even though he was happy to see an old town friend again, he still didn't know why she was here. "Okay yea yea, I think they get the point that we know each other" he butted in, "-but that doesn't explain why you're here in this guy's office of all places!"

Al placed a hand on his head and sighed.

_Leave __it __to __brother __to __not __be __able __to __just __enjoy __a __nice __reunion __and __save __the __questions __for __later__._

Although admittedly Alphonse was also quite curious as to why she was her.

"Yea Midori...it's great seeing you really! But why areyou here of all places?" he said politely.

But before I could say anything Colonel Mustang answered for me.

"She's here because I'm recruiting her as a candidate for becoming a state alchemist," he told them as if it had already been confirmed.

My eyes flew open.

"Wait what-?! I never agreed to anyth-" but I was cut off by a yet again angry alchemist.

"What do you mean you're trying to become a state alchemist!? You can't do that! Do you even know what this kind of job requires?" he shouted.

Mustang's words really got him fired up.

"There's no way you're becoming a dog of the military!" he continued. Ed knew the chains that state alchemists bore far too well and there was no way he was going to let anyone he knew be put into the same situation. "Wait when did you even learn alchemy anyways!" he added into his rant.

This time it was my turn to be pissed off.

I haven't seen this guy in years and even then it's not like we were super close! And yet he is here telling me what I can and cannot do?!

_Oh __hell __no__._

"Who exactly do you think you are,huh? Because the last time I checked it wasn't someone who can tell me what to do!" I yelled back clenching my fists in frustration.

Ed looked taken aback. He wasn't expecting an attitude from the shy crybaby he used to know.

"Look, Edward didn't mean to upset you Midori. He's just saying you ought to think about it is all," Alphonse intervened before things got worse.

"He's right Midori. You have to think about it. Think about all the resources you'll be given access to as a state alchemist. About the steady income and the experience to grow and learn to become the best alchemist you can be," Colonel Mustang piped in.

Suddenly I felt like a puppet being pulled by it's strings. Colonel Mustang knew Ed would get all riled up when he said I was going to be a state alchemist, and I bet he had a good idea I would respond the way I did, too. Well played, well played.

Ed had enough of this conversation. "Okay Colonel I think that's enough brainwashing for today! Here-" he walked up to his desk and threw a journal on it. "That's the report you wanted. Let's just hurry up get this meeting over with so I can go!"

Mustang looked like he was about to say something, but then just let out a sigh instead. "That's fine," he said to Ed. Then he turned his eyes on me. "They're doing the state alchemy exams differently this year, making it into more of a group assessment. Tomorrow's the last day for people to sign up, so let me know about your decision by then."

I noticed Ed crossing his arms, obviously annoyed that the Colonel was still pressing the subject. But I chose to ignore it.

"Will do, sir," I said as I got up and bowed. I said bye to Ed, Mustang, and Hockey(or at least that's what I think her name was...I have to ask her next time since no one's formally introduced us).

On my way out the door though, Al stopped me. "Hey, we shouldn't take too long. If you want you can wait outside for us and when we're done we can all catch up!" he said happily. His suggestion made me smile.

"Of course! I'll be right here," I replied as I closed the door behind me.

/Inside the room/

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing trying to recruit my friends?!" Ed yelled accusingly.

"Brother calm down!" Al tried to reason.

His plea just got the young alchemist even more heated.

"How am I suppose to calm down when this bastard is trying to get a 15 year old girl to ruin her life by joining the military!" he shot at the Colonel.

'_This __is __getting __out __of __hand__,' _Mustang thought.

"That's far enough Edward! What I do is none of your concern!" he snapped.

"It is my concern when it involves my friends!" Ed responded.

"Your friend? You haven't even seen or spoken to her for a long time judging by the way I saw it!" he fired back.

The Fullmetal Alchemist was a little stung by that one. Just because he doesn't ring people up all the time doesn't mean he's not friends with them anymore. He just hasn't had time for that stuff with everything else on his plate.

Colonel Mustang could tell he hit a soft spot with the teenager and decided not to go any further. "It's her decision Ed, I'm not forcing her to do anything. But don't think that she's so easy to break. From what I've observed she's a lot tougher than you remember."

"He's right brother," Alphonse added in. "We haven't seen her in almost three years..we didn't even know she could do alchemy now! We shouldn't just assume she's the same little girl we knew before."

Ed scoffed. "Please, did you see her? It's obvious she's really dainty and her little tough act was just that, an act. Matter of fact, I say she should probably pursue acting instead! It would fit her much better than the military," he remarked nodding his head in agreement to himself.

"On the contrary, I disagree. I think the fact that she's pretty will really give her an advantage in a male dominated field," Mustang said, knowing first hand that it was true.

Edward froze. "Pretty? Who said I called her pretty I said she was _dainty_!" he argued in his defense.

"So then you think she's ugly?" the Colonel trapped him.

"No! I never said that either!" Ed replied in a fluster. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Her eyes _are_ really striking! They're always the first thing I notice about her when I look at her," Al innocently said, completely oblivious to the Colonel's attempt at embarrassing his brother.

Roy grinned when he heard the younger brother. "I agree with you there Al! And her-"

"WELL, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME WE BETTER GET GOING BEFORE WE'RE LATE COME ON HURRY LET'S GO AL." Fullmetal exclaimed as he quickly hid his blushing face and pulled his brother by his 'hair' to leave.

Lt. Hawkeye held in a laugh. Mustang smirked in success.

And with that the two boys left the office.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Hello world! Just wanted to let you guys know my updates will take longer because I have started school again and got a job, but I'll try to keep it at least one chapter a week! Once again please let me know what you guys think about the story, specifically how this chapter is towards the end. Is it a good way to set up the plot or should I have done it differently? Let me know and thanks for reading!

AND HOW DO I MAKE MY LINES MORE SPACED ON HERE? -_- I am new to the site and whenever I do it manually it just gets messed up once I save and upload it.

**Disclaimer**: Hiromu Arakawa owns all FMA related everything. I own what she does not own that I made up in this story. That is all.

Chapter 5: The Name of a Killer

I spent the rest of the day catching up with Ed and Al. We walked around Central, got something to eat, and even spent some time at a park so Al could play with all the stray cats. It turns out that they have been stirring up quite the amount of trouble.

I asked them if they had gotten any further in their search for the philosopher's stone and Ed sullenly told me the truth about the stone they had discovered- that it involved human lives. I got this feeling that there was more to it then they were letting on, like they were keeping some secrets. But I didn't pry. I did however, almost shed some tears when he told me about it, but I did my best to keep them in.

Tears weren't going to make anyone feel better.

They asked me about what I've been up to and I told them about how I had gotten an alchemy apprenticeship with a man named Dr. Pavel and how it ended short. The story seemed to really upset the two, so I tried to quickly continue passed that part and told them about my recent bounty hunting days.

Al didn't approve. He said it was a shady, dangerous thing to do that a young lady like myself should have no part of. Ed on the other hand found the story very entertaining. He said the thought of me being some big bad bounty hunter was hilarious. I'm not sure if he even believed the story.

Nightfall eventually arrived and the brothers kindly invited me to stay in one of the military corridors with them seeing as I was on limited funds.

"It's really no trouble Midori we promise!" Al reassured me happily.

"Are you sure? I feel bad though because I've already troubled you guys so much today.." I replied.

It was true. Today had all been at the expense of the Elric brothers.

Al laughed it off. "Don't worry, it's no trouble for Ed!"

Ed suddenly paused as he placed his hand on the doorknob of the room.

"Stop it, Al. You'll just encourage her," he said under his breath.

"I didn't mean it like that brother, I'm sorry," Al responded.

He sounded kind of hurt.

Ed just opened the door and walked inside. He had already locked himself away in one of the bedrooms by the time we followed him in.

I hated the awkward silence that filled the air. I hated more that I was the cause of it.

"Hey Midori?" Al spoke, breaking the silence.

I turned my gaze on him. "What is it, Al?" I asked.

"You're...you're not, I mean are you...are you really going to try and become a state alchemist?" he questioned.

I let out a sigh. We had gone the rest of the day without mentioning it, but after what had just happened with Ed there was no denying that the question had been lingering around the whole time.

I decided I might as well be honest with my answer.

"Um..I'm not sure. I know it's getting late and I need to decide by morning, but I just don't know. There are so many benefits to it, but Ed seems to think it's like the end of the world if I do," I explained to him.

On one hand was a stability, a career in alchemy with a steady income. On the other hand there was becoming a 'dog of the military.'

But Ed has been a state alchemist for years now and he hasn't seemed to be having too much trouble with that issue?

Al let out a long sigh. "I know its tempting Midori, and Ed knows it, too. But he also knows the pain and trouble it comes with, as well. He doesn't want you to go through what he has to go through."

"I just don't understand it though!" I answered in exasperation.

Just because he doesn't approve of a decision doesn't mean he should be getting so angry and upset over it.

"Maybe you should go talk to him about it? I'm sure if you're nice he'll be more than willing to open up to you," Al suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement. "You know what, that actually might be a good idea."

The younger brother encouraged the idea even more by giving me a light push towards the room Ed was alone in.

I let out a chuckle at him and then took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Ed called from inside so I opened the door and walked in.

He was sitting on the bed staring out of the window beside it. He had already started getting ready to sleep for the night by taking off all of his regular clothes except for his pants. I guess I had interrupted him before he could fully get ready for bed.

"Oh, hey Midori. What's up," the Fullmetal boy said flatly. He barely even glanced at me before looking back out the window. It was obvious he was still upset at me.

I inched toward him a little, trying to get his attention. "I wanted to talk to you Ed, about tomorrow. About the state alchemy exam."

"If its advice you're looking for then go find someone else because you know I don't approve of your decision," he said coldly.

I have to admit it kind of stung.

"That's not what I wanted to ask you," I replied.

He finally looked up at me again. "Oh? It's not?" he said. "Then what is it?'

"I just want to know why you don't want me to do it. And I don't mean how its because I'll become a dog of the military- I want to know the real reason you're so against it," I told him.

He stared at me for so long that I wasn't sure if he was ever going to respond and when he finally did, I wish he hadn't.

Ed told me about his experiences being a state alchemist.

About how he's been mistreated for being a part of the military.

About how he's been shot at countless of times.

About how many times people have tried to kill him.

About a man named Scar.

About Shou Tucker and Nina.

And about Ishval.

"You see Midori, its not just about having to take orders from the military. When you sign up, whether you're following orders or not- trouble _will_ find you. By joining the military you make yourself a target. You're putting your life at risk," Edward added after he explained everything. His golden eyes were cast down in sorrow as he tightened his fist at the memories.

I just sat on the floor and kept doing my best to wipe away the tears that fell when he told me about Nina. It wasn't a story I was expecting and even though I haven't cried since the day my teacher died- old habits die hard.

After a few more minutes I finally calmed down enough to speak.

"But the Ishvalan War, it's over isn't it? So there's no worry about having to fight right..." I trailed off.

The blond boy glanced at me when I spoke, purposely having avoided looking at me while I cried.

"That's the thing Midori, you're wrong. I don't know exactly what's going on in this country, but something is brewing. There's been skirmishes on all sides of the border and there's been stuff happening within the military that a battle or full on war is going to be inevitable," Ed said.

At this point he wasn't just glancing at me, but staring directly into my eyes.

As if he was looking into my very soul.

"And if, no _when__, _that happens will you be ready to take someone's life?"

I didn't say anything.

Our eyes remained locked for what seemed like an eternity until he finally got off the bed, kneeled down in front of me on the floor, patted my head, and smiled.

I guess he really did see into my soul and saw what it was screaming-

_No__._

…...

I woke up early the next day so I could hurry and see the Colonel in time to be back before the brothers awoke. Well, before Ed woke up really since Al can't sleep.

Either way, I wanted to do something nice for them in return so I figured the least I could do was make breakfast. I know Al can't eat, but I thought maybe I could make some pancakes in the shape of a kitty or something and he would still enjoy it.

So I quickly got dressed in my typical attire and left the dorm to go visit Colonel Mustang's office.

_I __just __hope __he__'__s __not __too __upset __when __I __break __the __news __to __him__. _I thought as I navigated my way through the halls. Before I knew it I was almost to his office when something,well someone, suddenly grabbed my attention.

It was a voice. _A __deep__, __rough __voice__._ I had no idea what it had said, but it was the sound that immediately caught my attention.

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

I've heard this voice before, many times before.

In the night terrors that jolt me awake in cold sweat.

Alarmed, I rapidly turned to find the source of the voice I heard, but all I saw were two military officers.

I stepped closer and walked to the other side to get a better view.

There were two military officers and another man, a civilian_._

The man was tan with short black hair and _eyes __as __dark __as __coal__._

I felt goosebumps chill my skin.

_It __can__'__t __be__...__there__'__s __no __way__. __A __lot __of __people __have __dark __eyes __and __similar __voices__._ I tried to reason with myself, but then I heard him speak again.

"Of course, I've just signed up. I'm already preparing for the 'talent' portion," the man said to the officers. They laughed.

"You're sure to get it, don't worry," one of the military men reassured.

"I'm not worried," he spoke.

There was no doubt about it. It really was _his _voice.

_But __it __can__'__t __be__..__not __here__. __It__'__s __just __an __eerie __similarity__. __Two __people __can __have __the __same __voice __its __not __that __strange__._

I kept watching, frozen in fear despite of my rationalizing.

"Well, that's good!" the other officer said with a smile as he shook the man's hand. The other one agreed as he shook his hand, too.

"We look forward to seeing you at the test tomorrow, Mr. _Cain_," he said as the man left.

My body broke into a cold sweat like it does when I have one of my night terrors.

Except this time I wasn't having just some haunting nightmare, it was real.

I made a dash back down the hallway I had been going down before I stopped, desperately scanning the office numbers for the Colonel's.

There it was, Office #13 Colonel Roy Mustang.

And there _it _was. A hanging clipboard with the sign up sheets for the state alchemy exam.

I snatched it down with trembling hands and began reading the list.

_A __deep__, __rough __voice__._

When I got to the end I could have sworn my heart literally dropped.

_Eyes __as __dark __as __coal__._

I couldn't stop shaking.

_Cain__._

On the very bottom of the list was the name _Damask __Cain_.

The name of a killer.

**The ****man ****who ****murdered ****Dr****. ****Pavel****.**

Silently, I placed the clipboard back on the door.

There has been a new name added to the list-

_Mine__._

End Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello world! This time I tried using passive tense instead of past tense because I remembered that is what you're supposed to do when you write essays so I thought I would try it out on my fan fic, too. lol Let me know if you like it better this way or I should just go back to writing in the old tense! :D

And P.S. this chapter kinda sucks but I promise it will get better. -_-

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is originally FMA, that is Hiromu Arakawa. I do own all the stuff I made up though.

Chapter 6: Let the State Alchemy Exam Begin!

_Okay __Midori__...__calm __down__. __Just __breathe__. __You __can__'__t __be __afraid__! __Not __anymore__..._

My body is still shaking, but not because I'm scared.

Fear is no longer an option. Not again.

I stare at my name written on the sheet of paper.

This is it. The decision is made. I'm going to take the State Alchemy Qualification Exam.

But not to become a state alchemist.

No, I have something entirely different in mind.

I'm not going to let Damask Cain go.

…...

I tell Colonel Mustang about my decision and he is ecstatic to say the least.

Now there are only the Elrics left to break the news to...

…...

I make it back before Ed has waken up like I planned and start making breakfast.

Eggs, bacon, biscuits, kitty shaped pancakes, the whole sha-bang.

Its not long before the aroma gets the Fullmetal boy out of bed.

"What is that delicious smell!?" he calls excitedly as he enters the room. I can tell by his messy hair and lack of a shirt that he has just gotten up because off the scent.

"What smell?" Alphonse pipes in as he follows his brother out of their room.

Edward's face lights up when he follows the aroma into the kitchen. "No way! This is amazing! You did all of this?" he asks in surprise as he drools over the feast upon the table.

He doesn't even give me a chance to answer before digging in.

"Ah! Brother!" Al scolds as he watches his brother ravage the food in mere seconds.

"Fwath?" Ed mumbles with an entire biscuit shoved in his mouth.

I just stand there in awe. I mean I know guys can eat, but THIS? How the heck does he manage to have such a nice fit body when he eats like a total pig?!

_Wait__, __did __I __just __say __he __has __a __nice __body__?_

The thought is enough to make my face flush red. It isn't bad enough that I'm staring right at him, too. And that he notices and is staring right back.

"Uh, is there something wrong Midori?" he asks after swallowing another huge bite.

"No,no! Nothing! I'm just glad you like it is all!" I say with a laugh.

The blond boy smiles happily back. "Yea, thank you it's really great! But there is one thing.."

"What is it?" I wonder. Not to be conceited but my cooking is top notch.

"Um, why are the pancakes shaped like kittens?" he questions holding one up to show me.

"Oh! I actually made them like that for Al!" I chuckle as I turn to the younger brother. "I know you can't eat, but I didn't want you to feel left out so I made them kitty shaped for you! That way maybe you could still enjoy them by just looking?"

For a second I swear the suit of armor is pouring tears through his eye sockets.

"That...is...so...sweet!" he yells excitedly as he snatches the kitty pancake out of his brother's hand and gazes at it in pure joy.

"I love it Midori, thank you so much!" Al exclaims as Ed scowls at him for stealing his pancake.

"I'm glad you like it," I tell him with a smile.

_Right __now __would __be __the __perfect __time __to __break __the __news__...__while __they__'__re __in __such __good __moods__..._

_But __I __can__'__t__._

I just can't do it.

There's just no way I can tell Ed that I've changed my mind after everything that happened last night.

Explaining the situation to him isn't an option either.

He wouldn't approve and would get the military involved which I don't want.

I don't want anyone to get involved.

If I tell Ed or anyone about what Damask Cain did, then they'll arrest him and I'll never be able to confront him.

I have to be the one to take care of this, for my teacher and for myself.

"Are you waiting for something?" Ed's voice asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look up to meet his golden eyes and give him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

He points at the plethora of food. "You know what they say if the cook won't eat the food..."

"Ooh! Don't worry I'll eat alright!" I laugh as I take a seat at the table and begin to load my plate.

…...

We spend the rest of the day not doing much other than enjoying the beautiful weather, but I'm not complaining.

I appreciate every moment I'm having with the two brothers because today will be one of my last moments with them for a long time.

Once Ed goes to sleep I'm leaving.

Tomorrow is the beginning of the state alchemy exam.

…...

_Dear __Ed __and __Al__,_

_I __want __to __thank __you __two __from __the __very __bottom __of __my __heart__! _

_I __really __appreciate __everything __you __guys __have __done __for __me __the __past __couple __of __days__. _

_I __really __had __a __great __time __and __it __was __amazing __getting __to __catch __up __with __you __guys__! _

_With __that __being __said__, __I __cannot __keep __taking __advantage __of __your __hospitality __and __have __decided __it __is __time __to __move __on__._

_I __don__'__t __want __to __be __anymore __of __a __burden __for __you __both__._

_Hopefully__, __we __run __into __each __other __again __someday__._

_I __wish __you __two __luck __on __your __journey__!_

_ Sincerely__, _

_ Midori_

_P__.__S__. - __Don__'__t __be __strangers__!_

Al reads the letter left in front of their door aloud and he can tell his brother isn't too happy about it.

"What the hell is her problem!? Why would she freaking write a letter instead of just telling us in person that she's leaving?" Ed questions angrily. _It __doesn__'__t __even __make __sense__! _he thinks.

"Maybe she was scared? The letter does say that she feels like she was burdening us," Al suggests.

His brother shoos the idea away with a wave of his hand. "I doubt it," he says as he shakes his head and sighs. "Girls are just so weird.."

Al nods his head in agreement.

"Well, I guess since our little reunion is over we should get back to work huh?" the blond boy says as he smiles up at his brother. Seeing their friend again was a well needed break, but now it was time to start searching for a way to get their bodies back again.

"You're right! Let's get to it!" Al cheers on in determination. "Oh, but wait-"

Ed looks up at him in confusion. "Wait, wait for what?"

"Don't you have to see Colonel Mustang before we leave?" the younger brother says.

"Now that you mention it that jerk did say not to leave without seeing him first," Ed grumbles. He knows the Colonel probably said that so he could stick him with some bogus assignment.

"Well, okay then. I guess we'll stop by his office first."

…...

There are _a __lot _more people trying out to become state alchemists than I had thought.

Obviously, that list must not have been the only sign up sheet because there are well over a hundred hopefuls here.

All of which I might point out happen to be way older than me except for a few.

Oh and male. All males.

The waiting area reeks of testosterone.

I think its safe to say I stick out like a sore thumb.

My target however, is blending in perfectly since I have yet to see him all day.

In fact, I have gone through hours of lectures and written examinations without even having caught a single glimpse of him.

_Maybe __he __changed __his __mind __about __trying __out__..._

But I can't just give up now.

Suddenly a loud whistle blows and everyone turns their attention to the source: A short, burly military official.

"Okay everybody! You're halfway there! Here's how the rest of your day is going to go. First, you're all going to take a well deserved lunch break. Then afterwards there's going to be a meeting about the physical part of the test to go over the rules and options. After this, you guys will be given a couple hours to get together your alchemy 'presentations.' And finally, it will be time for you guys to show us what you got!" he announces with a grin.

And with that he opens the double doors that lead into the cafeteria and I join the crowd of hungry alchemists who go in.

By the time I finally have my tray filled almost everyone else has been seated.

I try scanning the crowd to find Cain, but I have no such luck.

My stomach growls and I decide to just give it a break for now.

I can feel a lot of the alchemists staring at me so I decide to quickly find a seat at an empty table and sit down.

I can't afford to draw a lot of attention in case Cain sees me before I see him.

If that happens, he might recognize me and make sure our paths never cross.

So I figure sitting down and eating will help me blend in, but before I can even take my first bite I'm suddenly interrupted.

"Heyyy baby, what is a beautiful girl like you doing here?" says one of the three guys who begin to sit around me. I can tell they're all younger than the majority of the others, probably around eighteen. The one one who spoke has intense green eyes, brown hair, and a deep tan.

And apparently no sense of personal space because he completely invades my bubble by putting his arm around me.

I glare at him and shove his arm off. "Don't touch me."

He shares a laugh with his friends. "Woah, a lil' fiesty there huh?"

I choose to just stay quiet and start eating.

_Maybe __if __I __ignore __them __they__''__ll __go __away__..._

But of course, that doesn't happen.

"Aww come on there's no reason to be shy. What's your name? My name's Alex!" He says with a smile.

I mumble my name in return.

"Midori eh? Well, let me tell you Midori today is your lucky day because you're being offered the opportunity to go on a date with the military's next best state alchemist!" the green eyed boy brags.

"No thank you," I scoff and his two friends laugh at his rejection.

I then pick up my plate and get up to leave, but before I actually go anywhere I feel a hand grasp my wrist.

I look down to see the Alex guy giving me a crooked grin. "Where do you think you're going girly? I'm being awful nice by giving you this opportunity."

"And I'm being awful nice by not kicking your ass right now. I said don't touch me!" I warn as I pull my arm away.

I don't want anything to escalate and draw attention so I turn to try walking away, but once again I'm stopped.

This time not by a hand grabbing my wrist, but a hand _slapping __my __ass__._

"Whatever babe, it's your loss!" the boy chuckles as one of his friend's high fives him.

That is when I completely lose it.

I turn around and grab him by the collar, pulling him to his feet.

"I...said...DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell as I clap my gloved hands together and press them against his chest. There's a flash of purple light from the transmutation and a second later he is paralyzed on the floor writhing in pain.

"What the hell did you do to him?" one of his companions asks in astonishment.

I automatically look up when I hear his voice and that is when I notice that every single pair of eyes in the entire cafeteria are now staring straight at me.

_So __much __for __not __drawing __attention__..._

…...

Meanwhile, Ed and Al have finally arrived at Colonel Mustang's office.

"Hey! Hurry up and tell me what you needed me for so I can get going!" Ed demands as he barges in the door. Al silently shakes his head and follows in after his brother.

The Colonel looks up from his stack of paperwork in confusion.

"Hm? I didn't expect you guys to be leaving today," he says in surprise.

"What do you mean?" the younger brother asks curiously.

Colonel Mustang stares at the two boys for a moment, but neither of them say anything.

"It's just that the state alchemy exam is today so I assumed you two were going to go support Midori," he explains.

Both of the Elric brothers' jaws drop.

"...what?!" the blond alchemist clenches his fist in anger.

_SHE __LIED __TO __US__?_

Mustang furrowed his eyebrows, "You mean she didn't tell you..?"

"Brother I'm sure she-" Al starts but it's already too late.

Edward is _fuming__._

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE'S TAKING THE STATE ALCHEMY EXAM TODAY!?" he shouts.

"Ed calm down! I'm sure she has a good reas-" Al tries again to no avail.

Ed turns on him furiously. "A GOOD REASON FOR WHAT? LYING?! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT SHE DID ALPHONSE AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL SHE HAS A GOOD EXCUSE FOR THAT!"

The Colonel watched in shock as the boy blew up before him.

"AFTER EVERYTHING I TOLD HER! SHE SAID SHE WASN'T GOING TO DO IT! SHE EVEN _CRIED__! _WERE HER TEARS A LIE TOO THEN?!"

Ed kicks over one of the chairs in anger and is about to go for another one when Mustang finally interrupts.

"That's enough Fullmetal!" he commands with a stern look.

"Maybe she lied to you because she knew you were going to act like this?" he suggests coldly

Ed stops mid kick and puts his foot back down. He meets the Colonel's eyes with a glare.

"That's no excuse for lying.." he mumbles as he turns his gaze to the floor.

_I __just __can__'__t __believe __she __would __do __this __after __what __happened __that __night__..._

"Like I was trying to say," Al finally manages to pipe in. "-maybe she has a good reason for lying to us? Maybe there's something she's not telling us about?"

Edward scoffs in response, but Colonel Mustang actually seems to be thinking of something.

"Well, now that you mention it her eyes were pretty bloodshot when she came in like she had just been crying. And she was shaky...not just her body but her voice, too," he remarks.

Ed and Al look up in surprise, waiting for the Colonel to finish.

"I asked her if anything was wrong, but she just brushed it off saying she was fine. Honestly I thought you had something to do with it Ed so I just let it drop," Mustang concludes.

Al nods his head and hits his fist on his palm. "Aha! That must be it then! See I told you she must have a reason! Something happened!"

He knew his friend was a good person and good people don't just lie like that.

Edward unfortunately doesn't share the same beliefs as his brother.

"She's still a liar. I don't give a damn what she does, she can do whatever the hell she wants I don't care anymore," he states bitterly.

_That__'__s __the __last __time __I __fucking __try __to __help __her__._

"Just give me the stupid assignment I know you're throwing at me so we can leave," he says as he holds out his hand for the document.

Colonel Mustang lets out a sigh, "It was that obvious, huh? Well, here. Take it."

He hands over a folder to the boy who immediately takes it and starts walking towards the door.

Alphonse hurriedly follows his brother out, making sure to stop and thank the Colonel with a bow before closing the door behind him and starting down the

hallway.

…...

The stares finally stop after what seems like an eternity and everyone goes back to minding their own business. Well, I'm sure they were all whispering about me but at least they weren't staring anymore.

But if they have all stopped staring, then why do I still have the feeling that someone is watching me...

I try to ignore it as I go to throw my tray away, rationalizing that it must just be some of the alchemists glancing over at me as they talk.

But I just can't shake the feeling. Its making me feel uneasy and I can't keep ignoring it.

Finally, after I throw my tray away, I decide to look around and try to see where the feeling of being watched is coming from.

It doesn't take me long to find it.

Across the cafeteria sitting at a table filled with fellow candidates is a man with short black hair, tan skin, and eyes as dark as coal.

Eyes that are staring directly at me.

I have finally found Damask Cain.

But before I can even take in the moment he quickly gets up from the table and walks out the door as soon as we make eye contact.

_I __guess __he __does __remember __me __after __all__._

It's like that old war saying that goes, "Never forget those you kill, because they sure as hell won't forget you."

Damask Cain hasn't forgotten me and I was going to make sure he never does.

I don't even wait a second before running out the door right behind him.

There is no way I'm going to let him go this time.


End file.
